


When you lie to much(discontinued)

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - F/F/M, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: So maybe he was guilty of afew deaths since he joined the Hale pack. Maybe he should have also spent time with his mates so that he didn’t come off as suspicious.to put it simply Stiles made many mistakes that in all honestly were kept hidden a lot longer than he figured would be especially with the company he kept around. for instance how he wasn’t human and the nogitsune accident might have been his fault. How or his mother’s side was a long line of werefoxes. Then how his dad side was a line of hunters. So of course with his luck in beacon all it took was a very nosy werewolf by the name of Peter hale to fice him out.





	When you lie to much(discontinued)

Stiles was never normal to begin with and he knew early on, however he made sure he never stood out. He never understood why he was different and because of that Stiles had already began a dynamic shift within his own being. So to understand more he read books, newspaper, encyclapedia, and finally what he latter will call his guide to life. 

 

Then he met a boy who had asthma, His name was Scott MCcall. Then he met a strawberry blonde girl named Lydia and she joined the dynamic duo that eventually became a trio. Lydia brought in a kid named Jackson and even then as young as they were Stiles new that he would face hell with this group and walk out with them even stronger.

 

However all good things must come to an end because just two days later Stiles mom died. Then because of his mothers death his father grief in silence because he wanted to be strong for the town because he was the sheriff and for his son because he was a father. However Stiles saw through it all and it made something stir in him. Well that thing that stirred in him must of shown itself outside too because his father later that day told him what he was, a werefox. His father told what he used to be a hunter and just any old hunter a Winchester. Next he knew his father called some of his relatives. The next day a Chevy impala pulled up and he was put in it

 

\-------------------------------------5 years later--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles was back but he was changed he saw the reality of the world. How it was filled with demons and monster, both real and in human form. However he realised noone else would because they were beyond the veil of what humans do to cope. So he decided he would be the hero or villian, depending on your viewpoint.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a an outline


End file.
